Legends and Mysteries Beyond Mortal Comprehension
by Cadringiel
Summary: sequel to Highschool Just Got a Lot More Interesting Kagome and Inuyasha return for a visit with their old friends from the Sohma house. However, with Akito gone, many things have changed. And who are these new characters appearing left and right?
1. Kagome's Letter

**Okay, people have been bugging me about a sequel, so I figured I'd just go ahead and write one. Many people have complained about the Inuyasha/Tohru pairing. I admit, it is a little weird. But please don't hate me for it! I also thank all those who reviewed the story it really means a lot to me (so don't stop!). Here we go! I'm continuing after what happened after the epilogue.**

* * *

Kyo and Kagome went back downstairs to find the rest of the group huddled once again around the kotatsu. The storm seemed to be moving on, and the bursts of thunder were becoming fainter.

"I think things are quieting down." said Shigure, after Kyo and Kagome had seated themselves. "We should probably go to bed soon."

"Speaking of which," Tohru said, getting up, "I should make up your beds."

"You don't have to do that." Kagome said, sweetly. "We'll sleep on the couch or something, you don't have to go to any trouble."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, really!" answered Tohru, reassuringly. "We mostly left things the way they were when you left. By the way, how long will you be staying with us?"

"Only a week at most." she replied, also getting up. "I'd like to help you set things up, if that's okay."

"Sure!" The two girls walked up the stairs, chatting like old friends.

"So, tell be about those people you mentioned before, those friends of yours in the Feudal Era." Tohru asked, taking out fresh sheets.

"Oh, they're all real characters. Miroku, for instance, is the most perverted monk I have ever met! Any time he meets a pretty girl, the first question he asks is her name, and the second is 'will you bear my children?' It's gross!" Tohru giggled, and Kagome continued. "Then there's Sango. She puts up a tough front a lot of the time, but she's really nice. And, I think she _likes_ Miroku."

"Are you sure it's alright to be gossiping about them?" Tohru asked. "I'm not sure if they would like you talking about them."

"It's fine." she assured. "I'm not saying anything too terrible. Shippo is an adorable little fox demon, who's very artistic. He's really very cute." Kagome smoothed the comforter down on her bed.

"They sound like wonderful people to be around." Tohru said, leading the way into Inuyasha's room. "You're very lucky to have such great friends."

"I really am. Um, how did things go with Akito?" she asked, awkwardly.

"Oh, well, there was a funeral and all the members of the zodiac went. I was allowed to go too. If it hadn't been such a solemn occasion I would have been happy to meet all the Juunishi. Although, none of them seemed very sad that he died. Except Shigure, Akito was his younger brother after all."

"So, has the curse been lifted? Have they found another person to take Akito's place?"

"No, the curse is still in effect." Tohru answered, fluffing a pillow on Inuyasha's bed. "I don't know if they've found another to be the head yet, but I don't usually ask about those things."

"I see." Kagome replied, going back to her room and flopping down on the bed. "It's nice to be back here. This place feels like a home away from home."

"You're always welcome." she said, sitting down next to her. "I missed you too."

Back downstairs the boys had been discussing other issues.

"So, how are things in the Feudal Era?" Shigure asked, after the girls had disappeared up the stairs.

"Ah, not that bad. Some wolf demon named Koga confessed his love for Kagome, though." Inuyasha said absently, not noticing the tension that accompanied his words. "Not like she'd ever go out with him. He's way too obsessive."

The relief was obvious on both Yuki and Kyo's faces.

"So," Yuki asked, "what exactly do you do while in the Feudal Era?"

"That's a pretty long story, are you sure you want to hear it?" Inuyasha answered. They all nodded their heads. He told them all about the Jewel, Naraku, and described a few of his adventures with Kagome. The others listened intently, seeming a little shocked at the amount of information they were taking in. As he had promised, it was a very long story. Around half an hour had passed before he was finished. Just as he concluded, Kagome and Tohru returned.

"The beds are ready!" Tohru said, cheerfully. "I'm so glad you two came back to visit."

"We are too." Kagome answered, and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"It seems like the storm has moved on." Shigure remarked, as a small wisp of cloud moved to reveal a small waning moon. "We'd all better get to bed."

Everyone agreed, said goodnight, and went to their respective rooms. As soon as Kyo closed his door, he took out the crumpled picture with the letter on the back. Smoothing it out on his lap, he once again started reading.

_Dear Kyo,_

_I hope that you read this letter soon. I am writing to tell you something that I can not put into words, or would rather not. You know how hard things can be to say._

_I love both you and Yuki so much, yet I know some time I will have to choose between you two._ _It is a hard decision that I wish I didn't have to make. I know that time will come, but I don't want it to be soon. I would like to better get to know both of you, probably especially you. I know that underneath that hard exterior, you're really sweet. For now, I would really like to stay friends with both you and Yuki. Rest assured, I will make my decision, but not now._

_So, please, have patience with me._

_Kagome_

He finished reading with a heavy heart. She hadn't chosen him. She hadn't even chosen Yuki. Kyo sighed, letting the letter fall to the floor. Kicking the paper under his bed, he sat back down, thinking. If Kagome had chosen Yuki, he could have just said "I knew it" and gotten over it. But what was he to do now? Allowing that question to eat away at his tired brain, he drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chika

Oh my goodness, reviews already! Thank you all! It means so much to me!

* * *

That morning happened to be a Saturday, so everyone was happy to sleep in. At eight o'clock, however, Tohru woke dutifully and began to make breakfast. She took her time, knowing that no one would be awake before 10:00.

At 11:00, they all had brunch. Once everyone was seated, Tohru asked, "Shigure, would it be alright if Chika comes over today?"

"Oh no, not her!" Kyo protested, his eyes rising to the ceiling.

"Um, who's Chika?" Kagome asked, blinking in confusion. Kyo rushed to answer.

"The number one most annoying know-it-all you will ever meet."

"Why's that?" she inquired.

"Because she really does know it all." he grumbled in reply. "In less than a day she knew which animal myself, Yuki, and Shigure resembled, even if she didn't know why."

"Um, so can she come over?" Tohru asked again.

"She's completely welcome." Shigure answered.

"I'm sure she's not nearly as bad as Kyo says." Kagome said. "I'm going to be pleased to meet her."

"I'm glad!" Tohru said, beaming. "She just entered the school about a week after you two left, so she's still really new to it."

They continued eating, but nothing more was said. Everyone was to concentrated on eating Tohru's wonderful home cooking.

"Yuki?" Kagome asked, as soon as her plate was clear. "I need to talk to you for a second, if you're done."

"Of course." he answered, leaving his half-full plate behind and following her out of the room. Kagome took a deep, heavy breath before speaking.

"I really like you, Yuki, but I also like Kyo. As much as I might like to have a relationship with you, I'd like us to stay friends for now, until I can make my final decision." She looked at him, trying to read his expression.

"Yes, I understand." he replied, not showing any emotion. Underneath, he felt as though a dull dagger had just been thrust through his heart. Turning away, he began walking back to the table to clear his plate. Kagome pulled him back, feeling somewhat worried about how he was taking the news.

"Hey, Yuki? Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Me? I'm fine." he lied, not looking her in the eyes, knowing his own must be slightly red. Once again turning away, Yuki placed his plate in the sink.

At around 1:00, the doorbell rung. Standing on the porch was Chika. She had eyes sparkling with eagerness and intelligence and flowing green hair reaching to the middle of her back. She wore large circular glasses and a light pink dress with a large bow in the back. Chika was positively beaming when Tohru opened the front door.

"Hi!" Chika greeted in a cheerful and bubbly tone. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Tohru answered, standing aside to let her in the door. "First, I have some friends I would like you to meet." She led her into the living room, where everyone was seated. Yuki and Kyo were playing a vicious game of "Rich Man, Poor Man," Kagome was reading and Inuyasha was watching TV.

"Everyone," Tohru announced, as everyone looked up at her, "I would like to introduce Chika."

Chika waved, saying "Hello!"

"You already know Yuki and Kyo," Tohru said, going around the room for introductions. "As for the two you don't know, the one watching TV is Inuyasha and the other girl is Kagome."

She nodded, her face suddenly stern as she scrutinized the two newcomers. Suddenly, she opened her mouth accusingly, pointing at each of the two in turn.

"Inuyasha, you're in love with Tohru, but still retain some feelings for both Kagome and a mysterious ex. You're also not human and remind me of a dog. Kagome, you're leading some sort of double life, one with Inuyasha and one with us. You're facing the decision of choosing between two boys you like, and I think they might be within this room because they're turning quite red right now. And," she concluded, "you have some power over Inuyasha."

The entire room was silent. Chika stood, barely in the doorway, looking positively unfazed. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other in absolute shock. Kyo, still blushing, was looking at Kagome in a sort of 'I told ya so' manner. _How did she just do that?_ Kagome thought, breathlessly. _She just looked at me!_

Kyo looked at Kagome in a way of asking her, _Can I strangle her, please?_ She shook her head subtly.

Blinking in a rather confused way, Chika said, "Well, isn't it obvious?"

"I didn't think so." Inuyasha grumbled. "How do you know so much, anyway?"

"I've always been pretty observant." she answered, thinking. "This stuff just sorta comes to me."

"All right then. I've got a question for you." Inuyasha taunted, preparing to test the girl's knowledge. "What's so special about this sword?" He lifted his Tetsaiga so she could see it. Once again, she looked at it sternly. Then her face brightened.

"I've got it! This sword may look all rusty and old, but when wielded correctly, either by a certain person or for a certain purpose, it transforms into a mighty sword that can kill a bunch of people in just one swipe. Although, it was broken once. Also, it has a brother sword with the power to save lives, which coincidentally is held by a rather cruel character, perhaps your older brother."

"You're wrong!" Inuyasha said triumphantly. Kagome looked at him in shock, as the information was all true. "The other sword is property of my _half_-brother."

"She was right, Inuyasha." Kagome said, sweatdropping at his stupidity. "That's just a technicality." Grumbling incoherently, he turned back to the TV.

"Umm, so Chika," Tohru said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness of the situation, "would you like to see my room?"

"Sure!" she replied, back to her usual bubbly nature. "See you guys later!" she called back downstairs, as she skipped after Tohru.

"That girl doesn't seem, normal." Kagome mentioned, as soon as Chika disappeared up the stairs.

"What did I tell you?" Kyo said, turning back to the card game. "She's freaky."

The others nodded in agreement and turned back to their respective tasks. After several moments of silence, the phone rang. Yuki moved to answer it, but the ringing stopped as Shigure picked it up.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Shigure, it's Hatori." came the answer.

"Oh, hello Ha'ri. What is it?"

"We've found her."

"Found who? What are you talking about?" he replied, sounding confused.

"We found the new core."


	3. A Dim Star

**Konichiwa! I'm very happy with the story so far, and I hope you all are too. School will be starting up again soon, so I might not be updating nearly as often as I can now. However, there is the possibility that I will update even more often than before. We shall see! **

* * *

"Oh, I see." Shigure answered into the mouthpiece. "Where, who is it?" Nothing but silence was heard on the other line for quite some time. "Hatori? Are you still there?"

A car beeped from the driveway. Hanging up the phone, he looked outside to see Hatori's unmistakable car waiting outside.

Poking his head into the living room, the dog said simply, "Grab everyone, we're leaving." His tone was uncharacteristically serious. They didn't argue.

Tohru hastily apologized to Chika, who was sent home. Within moments they were once again squished into Hatori's car.

"Inuyasha, Kagome." Hatori greeted them stonily as they entered the car. As soon as the door closed, he drove off.

Although it was midday, a heavy rain was falling and clouds obscured the sun's light. Windshield wipers flashed to and fro in a feeble attempt to keep the view clear. Somewhere in the distance thunder sounded. The weather gave the world an altogether cold and dreary feel, as though it had sucked all the life out of it like some great leech. All the colors seemed drained from the scene, even the vibrant flowers looked grey. The teenagers sat, glancing at each other in confusion, wondering why they had been so abruptly whisked off to an unknown location.

"Excuse me, Shigure-san," Kagome asked, bravely, "but would you mind telling us where we're going?"

"We're going to pick her up." Hatori answered, not even glancing backward.

"Pick who up?" she asked again, quietly.

"The new core. She was located just this morning." he answered. For a while, everyone just watched the rain streak down the windows, wondering.

"Do we know anything about her," Tohru said tentatively, "other than she's a girl?"

"Nothing," Hatori replied, as the car pulled up a muddy dirt road, "except that she was an only child and both her parents died hours ago in a car crash." All eyes returned to the windows once more. Slowly, the looming outline of a house came into view.

The house was very old, and falling apart. The ancient black paint was chipping off the rotting wooden walls. It was the perfect setting for an old horror movie. Its old boards were leaning slightly forward, giving the ominous impression that it was towering over them. The loose shutters banged against the broken windows and many dark shingles had fallen off, leaving dripping holes in the roof. The entire precarious structure was perched on top of a slick muddy hill.

The group got out of the car and was soaked to the skin by the time they could force the front doors open. They creaked on rusty hinges, revealing the dreary inside of the house. A small cloud of dust erupted with each step as the dripping company filed in. The only light came from the grime-covered windows, illuminating only the long-forgotten remnants of a chandelier and wooden furniture. There was the constant sound of dripping water that filtered in through the holes in the roof. Hatori flicked on a flashlight, lighting the dusty hallway in front of them. Small footprints led down the corridor and turned into a door that stood ajar.

They opened the door slowly, only to find the room pitch black. Hatori had turned off the flashlight. For some time, everyone looked into the darkness, ears pricked for any noise other than the methodic drip of water. Finally, a small quavering voice spoke in barely more than a whisper.

"Who's there?" With a small click, the flashlight turned its beam of light on the figure of a timid girl. She cowered in the sudden brightness, her bobbed ebony hair flopping down in front of her pale blue eyes. She wore a simple black jumper, sheer white knee socks and black shoes. Her eyes were red from crying and a small puddle remained in the corner where she had huddled, left by her sopping wet clothes.

"Miss Sohma?" Hatori said calmly, walking closer to her frightened form.

"Don't come any closer!" she shouted frantically, picking up a small knife that lay on the floor. Her eyes widened with fear as she retreated to her corner.

"I'm not here to hurt you, none of us are." said Shigure, kindly, taking a few slow steps toward her.

"I, I don't trust you. Why should I trust you?" the girl asked, her voice quaking with tears.

"Because we're the only family you have left," Hatori answered, "and if you come with us we'll tell you about your role in that family." He stretched out his hand to the small girl. Tentatively at first, she reached for it, then grasped it in her own willowy hand. She allowed herself to be led out of the dark room and into the dark hallway, then into the pouring rain outside.

"What's your name, little girl?" Tohru said softly.

"Hoshi," she whispered, "Hoshi Sohma."

"I'll take care of you, Hoshi." she replied, taking the girl's other small hand in hers. Hoshi's pale tear-stained face looked up at her in hopeful innocence.

"Thank you, Tohru."

"How did you know my name?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know," Hoshi answered, sitting on Tohru's lap as they all piled into Hatori's car, "it just feels like I know you. Somehow, I know you, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori. I'm not sure how or why, but I just do." She rested her head on Tohru's breast, closing her eyes in exhaustion. For most of the ride, she was silent, and they all thought she was asleep. However, after a while, she murmured, "All my life, I've felt as though I could die at any time. Only in the last month have I been aware of the idea that I was born to die. Is that true?"

Sighing softly, Tohru answered, "Yes, it's true."

"I thought so." she whispered, eyes still closed. "When will we get there, to my new home?"

"Not for a while." said Shigure, gazing dazedly at the rain covered streets. "Try to get some rest, it's been a long day for you."

"And yet the revelations are only beginning." Hoshi said, exhaling deeply. The dog nodded solemnly. "You said you would tell me about my place in the family. What is it?"

"Oh dear, that's going to take quite some explaining." Shigure replied. "Why not wait until we get to the main house?"

"All right." she consented.

"Hey, Hoshi, how old are you?" Yuki asked, tentatively.

"I'm 12," she answered, "and today is my birthday. But don't worry about me, Yuki. You have been worrying too much about other people lately, and something is weighing heavily on your mind. Everyone here could use more time away from the worries of ordinary life."

"I'm sorry we ruined your birthday." Hatori said sympathetically.

"It was ruined long before you arrived." Hoshi replied sadly. "Besides, it would have been my last birthday if you hadn't have come."

"So then, the knife . . ." Kagome started to say, but was unable to finish. Tohru hugged the small girl closely. A tear ran down Hoshi's face as she nodded. The group was silent for the rest of the ride.

After quite some time of watching the colorless world fly past the windows, the car pulled into the driveway of the main house. The numerous buildings loomed like ghosts out of the rain. Muddy pathways led to many shut doors.

"This is it." Shigure announced, as the group of eight pushed their way out of the slightly cramped car.

"Come with me, Hoshi." Hatori said, taking the small girl by the hand once more. "Let me show you to your room."


	4. Induction of the New Core

Sorry for not updating in forever, I won't bother with excuses because they're all slightly untrue. To all those that read this fic, thank _lil1diva _for this chapter. I wouldn't have written it without her bugging. JK, luv ya! Well, here it is, Chapter Four!

* * *

They were led to an eerily familiar room. Yuki couldn't help but shiver at the area of the estate, even though Akito was dead. The lanterns were there again, but they were fully lighting the place. Now they could see, the walls were a light tan color. They weren't red. A dull grey light came in through the windows, and there were mats arranged in a circle. The other Juunishi were already assembled, waiting. They filed in awkwardly, sitting on the remaining mats. Curiously, there were just enough. Hoshi hesitated in the doorway.

"Come on," Hitori encouraged kindly, "don't be shy." Uncertainly, she complied and sat down.

"Alright, everyone. I presume you all know why we're here." said Shigure, leading the meeting.

"I don't." said Hoshi quietly.

"Ah, yes, well, I'm getting to that. It was somewhat rhetorical, as in 'even though most everyone knows I'm going to say it anyways'."

"Oh." She looked down at the floor.

"This is Hoshi, and she's the new core of our curse. The Sohma curse is loosely based on the story of the Zodiac creatures. Each of the people before you, except Kagome and Inuyasha, are all possessed by one of the twelve members of the Zodiac." Kyo glared at Shigure. "Sorry, Kyo, twelve members plus the cat."

Hoshi looked as though she wanted to say something, but just lowered her eyes again and kept silent.

"What is it?" asked Tohru, who had chosen a seat next to her. "Is there something you want to say?" She shook her head.

"It's okay, hun, you don't have to be afraid." said Kagura, reaching out to her. Hoshi just bit her bottom lip, eyes focusing on the floor, and shook her head again.

"Alright," Shigure continued unsurely, "the way that you fit into this, Hoshi, is the part in the story about God. Do you remember how God invited all the animals to a banquet?" She nodded. "You are, essentially, the God of the Zodiac story."

"So I have to throw a big dinner party for everyone?" There was a general chuckle.

"No, well, only on New Years. It means that you have absolute power over us, in a way."

"Oh, I don't want that." said Hoshi, her eyes darting wildly from one face to another.

"You have it," explained Hitori, "it's your birthright."

"I can't manage my own life, let alone anyone else's." she protested.

"That's okay, you'll get used to it." said Kureno. "I'm here to help you. We all are." There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Thank you. I'll do my best." Hoshi looked defeated. "Thank you for taking me in as well. My first, request, as your, um, God, is that you take whatever I say as purely advise that you may choose to follow if you wish."

She looked around sternly at all the Juunishi. "I don't want to force you to do anything. I want you to live your lives how you want to."

They were all so used to Akito's tyranny, they still felt shocked at such an idea. If the core said something, it was done, or else.

To break the silence, Yuki cleared his throat and said, "It'll take all of us some time to get used to this..."

"Why?" Hoshi asked innocently.

Shigure artfully skirted around the truth, "It's just a transition we haven't gone through before."

"Would you like to see your room now, Hoshi-san?" Tohru asked kindly.

She nodded, answering, "Hai." Bowing gently to the rest of the Juunishi, Hoshi followed Tohru and Shigure as they left.

Hoshi walked next to Tohru, noticeably staying close to her. Her eyes were fixed on each step she made, although Tohru tried to make eye contact multiple times. Sighing, Tohru picked up the pace as they were lagging behind a little.

"This is it." Shigure slid open a door on their right, gesturing for Hoshi to enter first. Nodding graciously, she entered and looked around her in wide-eyed amazement.

"Oh, no, this can't be right." She turned round, her eyes full of doubt. "This is far to grand, perhaps farther down the hall?"

"No, I'm sure this is it." he answered. Tohru too crossed the threshold, seeing that indeed it was grand. Near the corner there was a large mat on the floor with two soft white comforters covering it. In the corner there was a screen patterned with dragons and a chest of drawers nearby made out of a fine red-stained wood. One of the sliding paper doors was cracked open, revealing a delicate garden outside.

"Really, I'm not used to this..." she said, tentatively walking around as though in a museum.

"None of us are." Shigure replied, backing out of the room slowly. "I'll leave you two for a moment, see how the rest of them are doing..." He made a low bow and closed the door behind him.

As though in shock, Hoshi sat herself down on the comforters and crossed her legs. She stared through the wall in front of her. Tohru sat next to her and took her in her arms.

"Things will be alright." she cooed. "Everything will work itself out in the end. You'll get used to this new live and..." Tohru paused to wipe a silent tear from Hoshi's cheek.

"My parents... are dead." Hoshi said in an eerie way, as though in denial but still trying to convince herself. "They're gone." Another tear slid down her cheek. Before she knew it, she was softly whimpering as though trying to hold back her inevitable weeping, and Tohru clutched her closer.

"I know, it's very hard to accept it..." she said, her own eyes welling up now, "but they're not really gone after all. You can still talk to them, and they hear you." She paused, and repeated the line more softly, "They hear you."

Hoshi let herself cry a little more before wiping her tears and looking up at Tohru. "You speak as though from experience." she said in her calm, precocious way.

"Both of my parents are gone too, but my mother died in a car accident just a few years ago." she admitted.

Hoshi squeezed her hand, as though offering silent comfort. "That hole that they leave, does it ever close up?"

"No, Hoshi," she shook her head sadly, "no, it really doesn't. But there are some things," she continued in her optimism, "some people who can make you feel so whole it's as if that hole isn't there."

"You have such hope..." Hoshi mused, laying down and letting her head rest on Tohru's lap. She closed her eyes in exhaustion. Absentmindedly, Tohru, brushed a few hairs out of her pale face. "I think I'll take a nap." she murmured, adjusting her position.

"I'll let you sleep then." Tohru carefully removed the girl's head and placed it gently on the soft fabric. "You've had a hard day." She drew the curtains as silently as she could, moving like a ghost.

"It's not over yet..." Hoshi whispered ominously, just as Tohru shut the door.


	5. Shadows of the Real

Thanks to those who reviewed, it means a lot to me! I also have to apologize, I wrote this chapter a few days ago and jut went right on to writing the next one without bothering to post. Gomen!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket, never have, and never will. grieves

* * *

The soft click of wood-on-wood let loose a forbidden waterfall. Tohru felt the tears streaming down her cheeks like out of some kid's manga. She tried to walk down the hallway back to the others, but sank down after only a couple steps. Hiding her head, she didn't try to stem the torrent. It had been along time since she had cried for her parents. There was a hesitant touch on her shoulder, and the rice-ball looked up to see Inuyasha standing there.

"You alright?" he asked, a little gruffly. She nodded silently, wiping away her tears on her sleeve. Grumbling, Inuyasha handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Tohru said meekly.

"If you're done, we need a median back there. Kagome's dying."

Her eyes went wide, staring at Inuyasha. "She's not really dying, just having trouble keeping fights from breaking out."

Tohru laughed nervously. "Right. Let's go."

They returned to a very different room than they had left. Rin was yelling at Haru, who was yelling back, with Yuki between them. Momiji was going back and forth between joy and crying, Ritsu apologizing left and right, and Kagura was chasing Kyo around the room. Shigure and Ayame were reminiscing in a corner, oblivious to the chaos. Hiro was attempting to get Ayame to pay attention, while Kisa tried to calm Ritsu. Hatori, Kureno and Kagome were all yelling in separate endeavors to regain order. The two were bewildered, and Tohru completely frozen.

There is a saying commonly used when describing a person screaming called, "at the top of his/her lungs." This saying actually makes no logical sense, like most sayings in the English language. In order to use one's lungs to make loud noises, one must fill up both to their entire capacity, including the bottom, and then empty them very quickly afterwards. If one only used the top of one's lungs, it wouldn't work half as well. People who are naturally loud are more in the habit of filling their lungs to speak, and often are much quicker to yell at the top of their lungs. Those of a naturally shy and quiet disposition are more accustomed to using only part of their lungs when speaking, and would tend to take the saying literally, only filling up half of their lungs when trying to yell.

Tohru, in her attempt to get the attention of everyone in the room, filled up the top of her lungs and said, "Please, Toshi is sleeping, could you be a little quieter?"

Inuyasha, who is perfectly accustomed to yelling, screaming, bellowing, and all other forms of obnoxious vocalization, yelled at the top of his lungs, "SHUT UP!"

You, the reader, need hardly guess who was listened to and heard over the din. Nevertheless, the room did go silent, and the desired effect was achieved.

Tohru muttered a little, "Thank you," Ritzu apologized profusely in a whisper, and everyone returned to their seats on the floor.

"So, um, what was everyone fighting about?" the rice-ball asked nervously.

Shigure cleared his throat and answered, "We're trying to figure out what the new core will be like once she gets used to her new power."

There everyone broke in with their "I think"s and "She might"s, and the noise raised almost to the level that it had been before, although thankfully noone stood up from their seats. Tohru again tried to regain the attention of the group, with little success, and Inuyasha intervened on her behalf once again.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Tohru smiled sheepishly at the hanyou. He grunted in reply. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but does it really do anything to argue about this? I mean, you're all trying to predict something that you don't even know will happen. And then arguing about whose prediction is right, it just doesn't seem like it will change anything."

"Yes," interrupted Kagome, "we should just wait and see what will happen. Arguing about it certainly doesn't do any good, and it could end up with someone hurt." The two girls smiled at each other across the room in agreement.

Suddenly a scream pierced their ears. It was high-pitched and filled with blood-chilling terror.

"Hoshi." Tohru whispered, as they all rushed toward the source of the noise.

Tohru flung open the door and rushed to the girl's side. Hoshi was cowering in the corner of her room, clutching her comforter as though it were her lifeline. Her eyes were bugging out of her skull as she stared fixedly at one spot in the room.

"It hasn't left..." she said, her voice high-pitched.

"What, what is it?" the rice-ball held her, and couldn't help glancing in the direction she was staring.

She gulped and shivered, saying, "The spirit of Akito... it's not happy, it hasn't left, it's right there, make it go away." Hoshi was babbling like a mad person, still gazing at the wall where the spirit had been.

"That's impossible," scoffed Inuyasha, partly to himself and partly to Kyo. "She must have had a bad dream."

"I didn't dream it!" the new goddess said emphatically. "It was right there, you have to believe me," she almost pleaded.

"Of course we believe you, Hoshi," Tohru jumped to reply. She glanced at the skeptical faces around her, asking for support.

"It's okay," Kisa hurried to Tohru's side, "the spirit's gone now."

Hatori said gently, "You should probably try to go back to sleep."

When Hoshi looked frightened at the suggestion, Tohru put in, "If you'd like, I could stay with you."

"I could stay too." said Kisa, wrapping herself around Tohru's arm.

"I'd like to stay as well." Kagome put in, joining the group.

"Sure, it'll be a sleep over." said the rice-ball, trying to stay cheery. "Would that be alright?" she asked, turning to Hoshi. She nodded, venturing a small smile.

Tohru suddenly turned bright red and looked up at Hatori and Shigure, saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't even ask if it was okay. Um, may I stay here with Hoshi tonight?"

"It's fine." said Shigure kindly. "I can even bring over some extra pillows if you'd like."

"I'm sure we have plenty of pillows here." put in Hatori, going off to fetch a housekeeper. The rest inadvertently followed him out of the room. Back in the meeting room, they all parted and most of the gang waited for Hatori to return and drive them back to their house.

"So, how long did you say you'd be staying?" Yuki inquired of Inuyasha.

"Kagome said a week, so I guess that." he replied.

"If every day is as eventful as this," Kyo mentioned, "it's gonna be one helluva week." The other three nodded and ducked into Hatori's car.


	6. Confessions to the Dark

So yeah, I'm getting back into writing this! Another chapter already! Well, keep reading and Reviewing, and I'll keep writing, deal?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own Hoshi and Chika. Whom I rather like, so mine.

* * *

Back at the main house, the girls were planning how they would spend the sleep-over. Suggestions were coming from everywhere at once.

"Do you have any nail polish, we could paint our toes?" suggested Kagome, looking at her own chipped nail polish.

"We could play 'Never have I ever,'" put in Kisa, "we played that at my school."

"Uo taught me this new game, where one person says one word of a sentence, and you make up a story." proposed Tohru.

"How about we do all three." said Hoshi, trying to be fair.

It was agreed. First they played 'Never have I ever' which revealed some surprising facts. Kagome had had a boyfriend before, Tohru had eaten something when she didn't know what it was just to be polite, and Kisa had worn someone else's favorite color just to please them. The most surprising fact was from Hoshi, who had never seen a movie in her entire life.

"Never?" asked Kagome, almost in awe.

"No." said Hoshi, as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

After that it was settled upon that they had to watch a movie. During the coarse of the movie, however, both Kisa and Hoshi fell asleep. Deciding it was better to let them rest, the two older girls turned off the TV once it was over and talked in silence about what had really been going on.

"Inuyasha's been bugging me to come back here ever since we left." Kagome confessed, rolling over to face Tohru in the dark.

"Really?" Tohru blushed, and was thankful that it couldn't be seen.

"Yeah, he was really intent about it." she assured her.

"Both Yuki and Kyo have seemed preoccupied since you left, and even more so now that you're back. But I suppose it's not that surprising, after what happened last time." she replied, giving her a knowing look through the dark.

Kagome sighed, "Can you blame me? I don't want to end up hurting anyone, but that's what I'll have to do. I guess I just want to put it off as long as possible."

Tohru shifted her position under her blanket. "They must be anxious to know, though. I wouldn't be able to bear wondering if someone loved me or not."

"But I love them both, in the friend sort of way," she explained, "I just have to find out which one I'd rather go out with."

"You have to remember," Tohru cautioned, "that you won't be visiting often. This would be a relationship that would have to last through limited contact."

She nodded, "You're right." They lapsed into their own thoughts. Kagome pondered, _I don't have to worry if they'd be loyal to me while I'm gone at least, that's an advantage over most other teenage boys. Kyo seems so sad inside, I wonder if there's some secret he's hiding. I mean, who doesn't have a secret, but still . . . ._ She closed her eyes and imagined herself kissing both of the boys, just to see which was more natural. To her dismay, she could see herself just as easily with either. _Oh, why does it have to be so difficult._ Kagome restlessly shifter her position again, trying to fall asleep but wanting to talk more with Tohru at the same time.

The rice-ball stared into the blank ceiling before her, wondering about this strange sighting. _Could she really have seen Akito's ghost? I'm sure that those that have passed on guide us, but it's hard to believe they'd linger for any other reason. However, Akito was very angry when he died, and I suppose hate might be just as strong as love. Speaking of love, I wonder which one Kagome will actually choose . . ._ Tohru glanced over at where Kagome lay, hearing the blankets rustle as she shifted beneath them.

Tentatively, she whispered, "Kagome, are you awake?"

"Yes." she answered, in the same low whisper. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering," Tohru replied, "if it's not too much to ask, who do you think you'll end up with?"

"I was just wondering just that," she said wistfully. "I don't really know. I might end up with Yuki, but like I say, I'm not sure. It so difficult to tell with matters of the heart."

Tohru agreed and, feeling her eyelids closing without her willing them to do so, bid Kagome goodnight with a wide yawn. Kagome replied the sentiment, but her own eyes seemed glued open by some invisible source that demanded her watch.

Back at the other Sohma house, the boys had succumbed to their growling stomachs and ordered take-out. With both Tohru and Kagome gone, there was nothing to stop fights from breaking out. Kyo and Yuki went at each other like two dogs in a ring, and Inuyasha of course couldn't help getting into whatever it was they were arguing about with an entirely different and contrary opinion. Poor Shigure was left to massage his temples, and eventually took his plate up to his room. He ignored the crashing inevitably drifting up from below and allowed himself to reflect on the temperament of this new goddess.

_She seems humble enough,_ he mused, _which is certainly a change for the better. Humility was something Akito never learned. She might just turn out for the better, she doesn't seem to have that streak of cruelty. But if she's delusional, fear might make her do things she wouldn't normally even consider._ A particularly loud crash forced the dog out of his revere.

Leaning out of his door, he yelled down the stairs, "What did you break?"

There was a strange quiet before Kyo yelled back, "It was Yuki's fault!"

Shigure groaned. "I didn't ask who, I asked what."

"Just some old vase." Inuyasha answered, and then grunted as he was hit by both Yuki and Kyo.

Rolling his eyes, the dog simply replied, "Don't break anything more. If you must duel, do it with words, far more creative."

Grumbling and glaring, they retreated to sitting around the kotatsu. Although reluctantly, they fell into lighter conversation. Insults were flung occasionally, but the relative calm was impressive. However, the reader may attribute this to the lateness of the hour, as well as their full stomachs.

"Must be nice to know she loves you, huh Inuyasha." Yuki said, his voice wistful and acidic.

The hanyou looked taken aback. "Uh, yeah." He glanced back and forth between the other two. "Wait, Kagome hasn't picked one of you has she?" The only reply he got from both was a deadly glare, but it answered his question. "That's gotta suck," he chortled, not too nicely.

"Dammit, why can't you mind your own business, demon?" said Kyo.

"Hey," Inuyasha said defensively, "I didn't bring it up."

Yuki interrupted, "but you did continue it."

"And that's my fault?" he scoffed.

"Yes." the Sohmas said in unison. The next second the cat and rat were glaring at each other for speaking at the same time as the other.

Yuki broke off, saying to Inuyasha, "You've known her for longer than either of us, who do you think she'll choose."

"Woah, hold it," the hanyou's voice rose with anxiety, "You're not putting me on the spot like that, rat boy. I don't know the first thing about her choice in boys."

Yuki refused to let the matter go. "You know what she likes, doesn't like, more than either of us." Kyo reluctantly agreed. He wanted to know just as badly.

"I dunno, I guess she doesn't like the obsessive ones, or those who are way too bold, sexually I mean." He vainly tried to think of things to say. "She doesn't have a problem with guys with tempers, I think the only boyfriend I know of her having wasn't real macho or nothing." His audience was captivated, making mental notes of everything that was said. There was a pause as Inuyasha tried to think of some other preference to mention. "She likes to laugh, but that's it. I can't really say who she'll pick."

They leaned back in their seats, not even realizing they had been leaning forward. Kyo felt his eyelids droop and went up to bed. Inuyasha followed soon after and Yuki, not wishing to be downstairs alone, retreated to his room. Kyo and Inuyasha seemed to fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, perhaps before. Yuki, however, couldn't will his eyes closed for more than a few seconds. Something bid him keep watch in the night, though he couldn't say what or why. He just lay staring at the dark ceiling, eyes wider than normal in their wide-awake state.

Back at the main house, Kagome lay in a similar attitude. She however sat up and could see a little in the dark. In her mind she counted the sleeping forms of Tohru, Hoshi, and Kisa, that sweet little girl she had just met. While glancing around, she couldn't help her eyes lingering on the spot where the spirit had "appeared" earlier. Maybe it was just the late hour, or a shadow shifting in the night, but she saw, or fancied she saw, a figure in a kimono with piercing eyes staring at her. Or, was it glaring? But the vision disappeared as soon as it seemed to be there. She certainly wouldn't sleep now, but she lay back down, moving so that her back was to the spot.

As the night waned on, both Yuki and Kagome saw the grey light of dawn turn orange and begin to light up their rooms. In the light of day, the spot in the corner was clearly empty. Nonetheless, despite her best efforts to convince herself that she had imagined it, she couldn't forget nor dismiss what she had seen.


End file.
